Silence Pursues
by Saddles18
Summary: "Your feisty my mate, I enjoy feisty". Fandom, I might turn this into a short chapter story depending on how many people like it. Dark Aro themes. Rated M for possible future situations.
1. Chapter 1

It was like a breath of fresh mint, cool to the touch, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Freshly stitched wounds burned intensely as salt water brushed past them, sleek lean muscles pulled and bunched adding to the burning. Just a few more pushes, they water was black, like an never ending nightmare. _Hurry! Quick, quick, quick! He's right behind you!_

I clutched the ladder tightly, quickly pulling myself out of the sucking black water. The chase wasn't over yet, I had only to take a few breaths before I was in his cluctches at the other side of the dock I was on only a few seconds ago.

"Why do you run?"

My heart froze, it was thundering in my throught, I was too scared to answer this strange man, one thing was clear though, he was not human. No one human moves that fast and that silent anyways, _what did he want with me?_ No point in struggling his black leather clad arms had a grip of steal, my hands fruitlessly tried to push his arms off of me, "P-please, let me go! YOUR CRUSHING ME!"

His grip immediatly slackend but, he still didn't let go. We where hidden in a dark alley, no one to call out for help. Not that, that was a good ideal he'd probably just kill them in an blink of eye. His cold breath caressed my right ear showing how close he actually was "I'm going to let you go but, you promise not to run?" I nodded bobbing my head unable to form coherent sentences for I was to terrified. Slowly he grasped my forearms and turned me around in his grasp, through the darkness surrounding us I could make out small glimces of his features. Crimson red eyes that reflected light like a cats, and long silky black hair. Judging from the fabric I had fisted in my hands he was wearing a tux or sorts, probably a suit.

"Well my mate your very fiesty, I enjoy fiesty"


	2. Chapter2

_"Well my mate your very fiesty, I enjoy fiesty"_

_Mate?MATE?! who does this guy think he is! Let me go godammit!_ I breathed in deeply my eyes flickering everywhere but, his, I didn't want to meet that cruel crimson gaze. I stiffend, muscles tense, and ready to spring into action at a moments notice, when he leaned in running his nose along my neck drinking in my scent. His scent assualted my senses, making them go haywire, fresh roses. _How can one man smell so damn good? Wait stop he kidnapped you for god's sake!_

"Your blood is singing to me, lovely, you smell like cherry blossoms with a hint of-" he took another breath I could feel something sharp grazing against the pulse point of my neck _was that teeth? What the heck is they guy? Who the hell is he?! _ "-Vanilla."

Her pulse was hammering under the thin pale white barrier, _just one bite but, not yet let's savor her for a little longer. _When my eyes first sought her out of the crowd, she was running, from what I didn't know but, I intended to find out. The pull, the connection, was undeinably, it felt like my heart had been wripped out, the pulling was so intense.

_My brothers hand ran across mind, flickeres of his realization crossed my mind in colorful pictures, like a painting, a masterpiece. I gasped was she really the one? The one my soul belonged to, the one who completed me._

_"Brother she's your mate."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Alec" the mysterious man of the dark motioned to someone else hidden nearby with us, _why hadn't I seen them to? How many more freaks are there?! _I felt mist, almost velvet like but, with an air like quality slowly crawling up my arms, I started to panic squirming and lashing out. He clutched me against his chest murming sweet nothings into my ear as my sense where deproved sending me into the cold darkness of the abyss.

_I've always told myself I wasn't afriad of the dark, just afraid of the things that lurked inside the dark but, never have I been so wrong._

I could feel myself being lifted and cold long fingers wrapping themselves around me securing me, making sure I didn't fall from his grasp.

I looked down at my mate, the tugging in my chest was painful, this went against every instinct to protect her but, I had to do it for her own safety. _I am truly sorry __mio caro. _Her heart was beating furiously almost begging me to drink her dry _but, I wouldn't, couldn't, bring myself to do something so monstrous to my mate, just the thought made me nauseaus._

I could feel him clutching me tighter as I fought against the abyss pushing it, trying to will it away, _please just stop! _I couldn't actually here the vibrations of the machinery but, I could feel it, _Where was I GOING?!_


	4. Chapter 4

My senses slowly came to, first was my hearing. It was deatly silent, _almost to silent. _I strained my ears and could almost make out the murming of voices far away but, _all that's been happening it could just be a trick of the mind, you'll see Jessie its just all some terrible nightmare, you'll wake up and it'll all be gone._

Then my sense of smell came back, I sniffed the air, studying, remembering the faint tendrils of the scent, _who knows it could come in handy. _Red roses, _his scent! Oh shit!, it's not a nightmare is it?!_

My eyesight came to immediatly making my eyes water at the sudden brightness of the room, _it was all real wasn't it?!_ A fresh crisp burn of adrenline set my muscles on fire, the pain of my stitches didn't go unoticed, I just chose to ignore it as I searched around the room and tried to pry the door open. _Fuck it's locked, I could try to kick it down, oh god please if you can hear me help me! _

The banging on the door must've echoed because I could hear the almost non-existent pidder padder of light delicate feet. My blood seized cold in my veins and time seemed to slow down as it dawned on me, _was I going to die?_


	5. Author's Note

**Hey I don't know if it added the fourth chapter or not but, I wanted to say thank you so much for all the review! I have never ever got so many favs/follows/reviews, this means so much to me! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane heard the pounding on her master's bedroom door, she skipped exicted to alert Aro. Aro was in the throne room conversing with his brothers quietly. He turned around when he saw me, he face lit up in an almost-child like smile, "Ah, dear Jane." I let out my own wicked smile, the sunlight glinting off my teeth "Master she's awake."

_Oh god, I was actually hearing feet! Shit! Shit! _Glancing around the room there was nothing to use to break down the door, _Oh wait! The window, there's grass so I won't die from falling from a second floor or something. _

The smell of fresh warm blood, hit my nose, immediatly I went into a frenzy. The window was broken shards of bloodied glass lay all over the cream carpeted floors and outside on the grass, staining it a dark crimson red.

The roar behind me gave me motivation to make my already dead feeling limbs move faster. CRACK! I was shoved viciously against a tree snapping the small young maple sapling clean in half, ragg dolling in the dirt, sending bits and pieces of grass every where.

Aro let out a pure roar of fury when he heard the commotion going on, he immediatly went outside putting himself between Felix and his mate, seeing his mate bleeding and hurting was worse than having a limb pyhsically torn off.

I watched as the other vampire rushed towards me, _his eyes where like black holes, a monster, a souless monster. _The vampire who orginally kid napped me ducked under the other vampires lunge coming back with his own furious pal thrust, viciously shoving my assailent 30 to 40 feet backwards.

My master was in trouble! I made my way outside and saw an ugly scene transpire around me. "_Pain"_ Felix screamed writhing around on the ground tell my brother and Demetri hauled him off, snarling like an rapid animal.

I looked back at my mate, shards of glass glinted buried in her skin, crimson surrounding them, flowing steadily like an mountain, _she's needs medical attention!_ I came towards her and she scooted back eyes wide with loathing and fear, that made the guly knife inside my chest twist, almost making me gasp outloud.

I scooted back against another much larger maple tree clutching my shredded arm and hand, little droplets of blood left a little but, noticable trail towards me. The vampire with the long silky black hair, had it wrapped around him, making him look like a dangerous proud lion, ready to defend was was his.

He squatted down in front of me, he was shaking, his eyes visibly black, "_Don't touch me!"_


	7. Chapter 7

My brothers appraoched me shortly after Demetri and Alec had rug off Felix. Marcus put his hand over mine, his thoughts passed to me in a whisper.

'_brother let me take care of your mate. I will talk to her, and help her understand.'_

I watched both of them with eyes that looked like they had been caught in headlights. Something passed between them silently, making my heart stutter and seize up even worse.

The man with magony colored hair offered his hand to me, a calming smile on his pale face, "Come dear, let me take care of your arm and hand." I was hesitant to touch his hand, let alone move. "Please dear", _Okay I'll take his hand..._

He escorted me to his chambers I assumed and had me take a seat while he gathered things. The room was beautiful, rich black carpets, _and well black everything, he has an obession with black' _

I didn't even notice him sit in front of me until, he grasped my hand gently in his making me draw back with an hiss of pain. He grimaced as he rolled my hand over examining the underside "You got lucky there's no big chunks of glass embedded very deep but, I will have to tweeze some glass out."

_Tensing expecting the stinging, I was suprised when I felt very little he was suprisingly gentle._

"What's your name?"

I glanced up suprised by her sudden demand, _such a soft spoken and delicate creature. _"Marcus".

"Oh"

So many questions rang in my mind '_Why was I here?, What are you people?, Who was the man with the black hair earlier?' _"Why am I here?", my voice sounded broken, ragged even to my own ears, my hand and arm wrapped in guazes felt itchy. The room felt like it was closing in around me, _I wanted my mom, I wanted to go back to the familarity of home._

"My brother should explain this-" Marcus was cut off by a broken sob "_I want to go home!" I felt sorry for this broken creature, she must've only been 15 to 16 years of age. My brother never was a patient man."_

Her heart broken wail shredded me up inside, I was torn between wanting to comfort her and scream at Marcus. I sighed rubbing my temples and pacing in front of the door before I made my grand entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to thamk you all for your continued support and reviews. It took me awhile to figure this chapter out, sorry for the delay. It was also brought to my notice that it was hard to see when the POV changes so I included bracets, I hope this helps!**

_There he was! This was all his fault! _I loathed the raven haired vampire with my very existence.

[Marcus POV]

Marcus glanced nervously between Jessie and Aro, he could see her bond to him turning black with hatered. Quickly I arose from my chair, my vampire speed not upsetting Jessie, she was to focused burning holes in my brother's eyes. I quickly got up brushing my hand by Aro's to inform him before trending lightly out of the room.

[Jessie's POV]

"I _hate _you!"

[Aro Pov]

She screeched like a banchee, making my ears ring, if I had been human they would've probably been bleeding. I stood there as she flew at me pounding her fists on my chest, doing more damage to herself than me. _I deserved every beating, every harsh word she chooses to throw at me, if this is what it takes to placate my mate then so be it._

She wore herself out eventually settling for fisting her hands into my jacket letting out an occasional hicup, her face buried in the lapels of my jacket. Slowly, gently, I lifted my mate and cradled her in my arms, settling for cuddling together on my bed. She didn't resist me or push me away, she simply accepted.

[Jessie POV]

I don't know what I was doing but, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him anymore. _Every lash I gave him hurt me, I don't know why this was happening but, it was._

[Aro's POV]

She fell asleep on my chest curled into my cold undead body, clinging onto me as if I was her life line, refusing to let go.

[Jessie's POV]

I woke up slightly to the feeling of him nuzzling my hair and whispering into my ear.

"_Ti amo_"

**Translations**

**Ti Amo- I love you; romantic and passionate. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I had writers block for awhile, so I'm not so sure how good this chapter will turn out. As usual thanks you for all the reviews and follows/favorites.**

[Jessie's POV]

_I was now treading on dangerous territory, after all Aro had kidnapped me. Just what kind of man was I letting in to trample all over my heart? Most important of all did I want to or did I even have a choice in this matter? _

_Oh god?! What if this was all some sick mind game? What if he just wanted to use me? He hasn't even explained his actions, clearly something is very wrong here. Push him away before it's to late..._

[Aro's POV]

I heard her heart beat pick up rapidly in her sleep, my mate stiffend up next to me. _She was pushing me away again, just let me explain women!_

[Jessie's POV]

" . , DON'T TOUCH ME!"

[Aro's POV]

I flinched at the harshness and sound of her voice, it made my senstive vampiric ears ring. I pried my arms off of her, all I wanted to do was comfort her. I sat up as my mate tripped and fell off the bed.

[Jessie's POV]

He caught me last second, _that inhuman creep dare lay hands on me again! I'm not going to sit here and take this, not anymore! I want answers, I'll die trying to get them!_

[Aro's POV]

I grabbed my mates hands, _it was so frustrating trying to get a read on her. I could only make out fragments of her thoughts, she had a mental sheild like Bella did. All I could make out was 'answers'. I would give my mate what she seeked I just hoped she wouldn't run out of the room screaming._

[Jessie's POV]

"I want answers. Who are you? What are you? Why am I here?!"

[Aro's POV]

"All will be explained in due time my dear..."

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Please leave a review I always love hearing your guy's thoughts!**


End file.
